The World Around Him
by living-in-air406
Summary: Link is sent through a whirlwind, for is he still loyal to Malon or should he rescue his love, Princess Zelda? But he is still insecure about his ownself...
1. In the Beginning

The air whipped Link's forest green cloak against his cheek and thighs. It was early morning, the sun's rays just hitting the plains of Hyrule field, as Link rode upon his faithful horse, Epona. They had become used to wandering the land of Hyrule, no where to feel welcome or at home. Both felt cold, hungry, and hopeless, seemingly falling in and out of life. As they made about Lon Lon Ranch, Epona's birth place, the sun's face hit them smack in the face, warming them on the outside.  
  
It was many years after the Final Battle against Ganondorf, Link was full grown in the natural way and so was Epona. The events of Link's quest were still stuck in his mind and he had come back to his time different. When he had returned to Kokiri Forest everyone had welcomed him with open arms, even the bully Mido, for he was their savior. Link had returned back to his regular home and life, but that was for a while. Thinking that this 'calm' life wasn't for him, Link ventured out to Lon Lon Ranch to retrieve Epona. Both set out on a nomadic journey.  
  
Link dismounted Epona near a low, wire fence. Epona snorted once and then bent down to nip at the grass. From her saddlebags, Link took out a shiny apple that he had picked from a tree. He leaned against Epona's side and started to eat his apple. The sweet, bitter juice dripped into his mouth as he took a big junk from the apple's side. While he ate, his eyes scanned the visible field for any enemies that could suddenly appear. But then he dropped his gaze. What was he thinking? After Ganondorf's defeat, all enemies were sent into a resting pace and none were still terrorizing Hyrule.  
  
A couple with a wagon full of hay passed along one of the dirt roads that intertwined along Hyrule Field. They casually waved at Link. Link simply nodded and looked away. He didn't want anyone to recognize 'the Hero of Time', for they fussed over him to much, asking him what is was like traveling through time or was he terrified fighting against demons. The question that hurt him the most was "Where is Princess Zelda?". That was what Link himself was trying to find out. Ever since he had last seen Princess Zelda, before he was sent back to his time, there was no sign of Princess Zelda. The King of Hyrule had sent search parties all over the world, but none could find her.  
  
Suddenly a high, sweet voice tore Link's attention away. It was singing an all too familiar song. Epona whinnied and ran off to a figure standing on the horizon. Link smiled and ran after his horse. As he approached the maiden he let out laughter of greeting. Stroking Epona's muzzle, Malon stood there laughing back.  
  
"Hi, stranger," said Malon, as Link ran up to her breathlessly.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Isn't your father mad that you're not watching the horses?" asked Link.  
  
Malon mounted Epona sideways so she wouldn't mess her country skirt up. Link took the reigns and gave Malon a little ride along one of the dirt roads. "Talon is sleeping as always," started Malon. "It was a good day for a stroll and I thought you two would be out here. And anyway, I need to go into town for some things."  
  
"Would you like us to accompany you?" asked Link.  
  
"I was hoping you would ask," smiled Malon.  
  
So Link turned Epona around toward town. He too mounted behind Malon and started Epona on an easy canter. Malon laughed and said, "Do you think I've never been on a horse before? Go faster!" Link shrugged and nudged Epona's side with the heel of his boot. Epona ran at a gallop.  
  
Over the high whistle of the wind, Link said, "How's the ranch these days?"  
  
"It's the same. But we're getting bigger sales in our milk, and the cuccos' eggs are finer than ever! It seems that luck is shining on us, Link," replied Malon happily. "Plus, Ingo is getting happier and wants to start breeding and training the horses. He says if they get good enough they could become competing horses and could win some money."  
  
"That's good. But, do you need Epona back?"  
  
Malon turned around to face Link. "Of course not! I gave Epona to you to take care of and become a companion. And I don't accept give backs either."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Since getting to town didn't take much time, Epona arrived at the gate to town. Both passengers dismounted, Malon waiting for Link to tie Epona to the fence against the town's moat. As they entered into town, a guard looked at Link with amazement. He was thinking about stopping him, but Link merely glanced at him with a look that said don't. The town was bustling as always, people were gathered together in tight crowds looking over bazaars or into shop windows. On one side there were stands that contained foods and condiments and the other side contained shopping stores.  
  
Link was amazed at how much people came to the market this early in the morning. He always thought he was the first one up in Hyrule. He pulled his cloak closer to himself, for the chill wind was coming against him in hurtles. Malon hung on the crook of his arm and smiled dazedly. She pointed toward the middle of the market.  
  
"Remember? That is where we first met," she said. "That was the spot where I met my first true friend."  
Link nodded solemnly, not liking the dreaminess in her voice. "Um, you better go get what you need. Your father may not like waking up and not seeing you."  
  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot! Are you coming with me or are you staying? I don't mind," said Malon.  
  
"I'll stay here," replied Link. "I don't want people to start recognizing me. Gossip goes around places like a virus."  
  
Malon nodded and went off to the grocery section.  
  
Link sat down in the circular seat in the middle of the market. He gazed quickly among the people, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. A small gray dog came up to his feet and barked playfully at him. Link picked him up and stroked him along his back. The dog quickly licked Link's pale face before laying his head against his arm and dozed off. So, Link sat there with a dog in his arms, looking as casual as he could possibly be.  
  
A fat woman that wore many jewelry rings approached Link. She peered closely at him. Suddenly, she clasped her hands closely to her heart and made Link jump. He stared at the woman's face, which was heavily lavished with make-up, and her orange hair, piled in a great bun on her head. She stared back at him. Before she could open her mouth, Link shoved the sleeping dog into her arms and quickly skirted away.  
  
Link moved his cloak up to his mouth and whirled into the shadows. He stood quietly by the door of the Mask Shop and looked out for Malon. He saw her with a bag of tomatoes looking over a bushel of onions. Tapping his foot impatiently, Link wondered why Malon had sounded so 'sweet' earlier. Her gaze seemed to have wanted to tell him something, but Link was never good with catching signs. That was what Saria said.  
  
After an hour or so Malon was still shopping for food and Link was getting bored. He felt cramped, compared to the wide fields of Hyrule Field. Since it was a market place, Link decided to go window shopping. As he wandered through the market place he kept his face close to the glass. There were stores that had flowers, furniture, bombs, animals, and all sorts of things. But Link was interested in only one; the equipment store. Deciding, Link went inside the shop to look around. The owner of the shop was busy with another costumer. Link wandered toward the back of the shop where the swords were located.  
  
Swords of all differences lay on the shelf. Some were silver, curved, jeweled, skinny, thick, shiny, rusty, gold, straight, or double edged. But known were like the magnificent Master Sword, which glowed against evil. Link picked up a silver sword that had Hylian writing etched in metallic along the blade. He cut it against the air, hearing the familiar 'swish!'. From the shelf he grabbed the sheath of the sword and went to the counter. The owner politely parted with his costumer to help Link.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the owner. "I see you've picked out a fascinating sword."  
  
"Yes. Can I buy it?" said Link.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed the owner.  
  
The owner took the sword from Link and checked the price tag connected to its hilt. "That will be 2,500 Rupees, sir. Would you like it wrapped?"  
Link took the necessary Rupees from his little rupee pouch and handed it to the owner. In return the owner gave Link his brand new sword. Link buckled the metal sheath to his waist and slid his sword into place. He nodded thanks to the owner and exited the shop.  
  
Out in the open market, Link scanned the area and spotted Malon waiting for him in the center. The sun was in its morning phase, and the air was crisp and the light was dim. Link made his way toward Malon, but before he reached her he hid his sword beneath his cloak. He didn't want her to know that he was still on his guard and bought a sword. She always said that the past (or future) was over and he should relax know.  
  
"Did you get all of your stuff?" asked Link.  
  
Malon nodded and then eagerly looked at him. "Hey, why don't you come to the ranch with me? You can allow yourself one day of freedom right? And anyway I want to ask you something." And before she could say what, Malon turned around and walked out of the market. Link quickly followed behind.  
  
Outside of the market, Link untied Epona and helped Malon mount her. He mounted behind Malon and they made their way up toward Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
At Lon Lon Ranch, the sound of cuccos clucking and horses neighing filled Link's ears. And the smell of hay and manure filled his nose. Link drove Epona to the corral of light brown horses and under the little hut in the back. There, he and Malon dismounted. Malon left Epona a bucket of water, which she drank happily. Link was taken by the hand and led to the house of Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Inside the house, against the wooden table, snored Talon. His mangy, black hair was tied into a pony tail as usual and his blue worn out overalls hung loosely of his shoulder. Malon grabbed a blanket that hung near the door and draped it over her sleeping father. She kissed him lightly on the head and then led Link upstairs to the room.  
  
"You should sleep," said Malon, "it seems you've been out all night." She fluffed up a cucco-feather-stuffed pillow and patted it to signal Link to bed.  
  
"Sleep as long as you want, but supper is going to be ready at sundown. I'll take care of Epona, so just sleep. All right?" said Malon sternly.  
  
All Link could do was nod and wait for her to exit. "Um, good night then."  
  
Malon bit her lip and then smiled at Link. "Good night." She went to the door and closed it behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
While he slept, Link tossed and turned as he dreamt a terrible dream. In his dream he could see Princess Zelda. She was standing in the Sacred Realm, the Ocarina of Time in her hand. But he saw that she was crying, the aurora of light that had once surrounded her gone. Link saw that all the other sages were strewn across the floor, blood flowing from their bodies and collecting around the Princess's feet. Behind her loomed a figure, a small one. The figure was a female figure, and as the light grew stronger, Link could see she had light orange/brown hair and was wearing farmer girl clothes. And all she held was a sword by her side and on her neck hung an emerald.  
  
Link awoke from his dream and gasped for air. 


	2. The Element of Surprise

In the room it was sunny, the cracks of the sun's rays spilled out on the wooden floor. For a moment Link forgot where he was, but then the smell of hay brought him back to his memories. He groped for his cloak and upper shirt that lay on the bedside table. As his fingers touched them he hesitated for a moment. Should he really get up and face Malon? Was he ready yet? His hand slipped off the table and back on the bed.  
  
He turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his dream. That sword. That emerald. Link didn't want to admit it, but he knew what those things meant. And of course he knew who that girl was. Malon. He and Malon together? Impossible! He always thought Malon as a friend, a friend he could always go to for comfort, but not for love. But she had given all of those signs at the market.  
  
That piece of his heart belonged to one particular person.  
  
Princess Zelda.  
  
Link suddenly desperately wanted to get away from the ranch, go anywhere and find his princess. His dream had meant something, all of those sages dying around Zelda's feet, Malon standing behind her with Link's precious items. He grabbed his golden hair with anguish and groaned. He wanted to scream, but he knew the ranch was quiet enough so everyone could hear him.  
  
Getting up from the bed, Link walked over toward the window on the opposite wall. He peered through the blinds out toward the corral. There Epona sat under her hut sleeping quietly. The other brown horses lazily wandered throughout the corral, taking bits of grasses from the ground. Link eyes swept over the ranch. He saw Ingo feeding the cuccos, Talon going inside the cow house with a glass bottle and tin pale, but no Malon. So this was his chance.  
  
Quickly grabbing his shirt and cloak, he got dressed and exited the room.  
  
He looked downstairs into the cucco room; cuccos were pecking and clucking as usual. The three Super Cuccos lay on the wooden counter like always. Link sucked in his breath. And then he dashed down the stairs as if he were lightning. Out the door and straight toward Epona, who seemed so far. As he ran he planned out what he would do. He would quickly mount Epona, not looking back and jump the fence into Hyrule Field.  
  
He was almost there! Just thirty steps more!  
  
"Link? Where are you going?"  
  
Link stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to face Malon, who had a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Um, I just, uh, forgot where Epona was. I got scared," said Link.  
Malon smiled and walked over to Link. "Well, since you're awake, and so is my father, let's have lunch outside by the cuccos. They won't try to beg, we're having chicken." She grabbed Link's hand and half pulled him toward the picnic table near the cucco place. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, my father wants to ask you something important."  
  
"Really?" asked Link surprised, seeing as he was here for only a couple of hours. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
Malon shrugged. Link knew she knew. (  
  
At the picnic table, Talon and Ingo were there setting out plates and utensils. In the center, on a wide platter, lay a roasted cucco. Link eyes wandered to the alive cuccos to the roasted one. Next to the cucco was buttered corn and baked potatoes. Malon motioned Link to sit. Link sat, and she followed right next to him.  
  
Talon and Ingo sat on the other side of the table. "Well Link, dig in to a very fine meal!" exclaimed Talon cheerfully.  
  
Link held out his plate while Talon served him the thigh of the cucco, two spoonfuls of corn, and a baked potato. Link's stomach growled as the smell of the food wafted under his nose. All he had eaten for the past two days was that apple! He smiled toward Talon, indicating that was enough.  
  
As everyone grabbed their portions Link decided not to be polite and eat. His mouth watered and he couldn't take it anymore. None of the others minded his absent rudeness as he groveled down corn and cucco at the same time. Malon sweetly smiled and Talon chuckled. Ingo didn't seem to notice, for he too was doing the same thing.  
  
As the day wore on, Link had finished two thighs and two wings of cucco, half of the buttered corn, and three baked potatoes. As he sat back and pushed away his plate, Link felt very satisfied. He suppressed a burp, and in return got a taste of all the three things.  
  
Link got a glimpse of Malon raising an eyebrow to her father. Talon jumped as soon as he got the sign.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot!" said Talon.  
  
"Link, I have a proposition for you. It may be quite a shock to you, but I think you'll find it rather pleasing."  
  
"Ok," said Link slowly.  
  
"Will you take my daughter's hand in marriage? If you do, will you come with us to Romani Ranch in Termina? We're thinking combining forces with them to supply the world with our fine milk!"  
  
Link blinked, surprised. "You-you want me to marry Malon?!" 


End file.
